freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.3.0-beta2
Welcome to Freeciv 2.3.0-beta2 Thanks again to all our developers, who continue to work so hard. WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.3.0-beta1 Server / General * Fixed bug where happyborders did not work at all and base ownership was broken. * Bug fix: made global warming change terrain to warmer result, not cooler result. * Fixed player creation upon civil war. * Fix bug where a game saved while a civilization was in revolution would not save the target government correctly. * Fixed several bugs related to loading/saving scenarios. * Fixed bug where citizens could become unavailable after city radius change. * Increased maximum citymindist value. * Fixed pathfinder to consider restrictinfra instead of assuming that unit can always benefit from roads. * Fixed minor bug where research goal could become invalid, causing error messages. * When a unit gains experience, mention which veterancy level has been reached in message log. * Fixed reporting of migration messages. * Inform the metaserver about number of human players, not including AI players. * Forbid meaningless negative values for the endturn option. * Fix for building with IPv6 support on OpenBSD. * Declare IPv6 support as no longer "work in progress". * Make "maintainer-clean" build target cleaner. * Windows: display meaningful message for winsock error #10060. * Server stability fixes. * Bootstrap/build fixes. * Bug fixes and improvements to freeciv-manual application. * Improvements to freeciv-modpack application. Clients * Better handling of the situation where multiple Settlers are selected and the "Build city" order is issued. * Do not save gameseed or mapseed settings in client config file (this would cause the user to get the same game/map every time they started the client). * Improve handling of (non-default) rulesets which restrict reachability of technologies (via root_req in the ruleset) in the science report. You can now choose whether unreachable technologies are displayed. * (GTK) In diplomacy dialog, remove current diplomatic status from list of allowed proposals. * (GTK) When in small screen mode, display the arrow indicating stacked units in sidebar. * (Xaw) Implemented take player functionality. * Avoid a potential client crash. Gameplay / Rules Supplied rulesets * The effects of notradesize / fulltradesize are now calculated separately from the normal corruption calculation; this gives a more consistent effect, and prevents building Courthouses to circumvent those settings. * Make the SaveSmallWonder flag actually have an effect; previously, all small wonders would be rebuilt if lost. This didn't matter for the default ruleset (where the Palace is the only "small wonder" and this effect is desired), but it does affect the new multiplayer ruleset. * Adjusted parameters for tech upkeep (enabled in the experimental ruleset). * Fixes specific to multiplayer ruleset: ** Apollo Program wonder gave errors and did not work. ** Fixed bug where wonders on one continent disabled buildings on others. * Allowed gameloss units to survive without home city even if killunhomed is enabled. * Fixes to nation rules. * Minor improvements to supplied scenarios. Other rulesets * gold_upkeep_style=2: when gold runs out, buildings and units are alternately sold (rather than selling all buildings before selling any units). Help / Documentation * Improvements to in-game help and UI text. * Corrections to documentation. * Minor improvements to comments in ruleset files. * Fix contact details in man pages. * Several invisible changes to assist with translation. Translations * Updated translations: Catalan, Polish, Spanish, Russian, Danish, French See NEWS for full lists of changes. Category:NEWS